Life Through My Eyes: Gabby's Diary
by Asch Nite
Summary: Gabby is a young girl about to start Hogwarts in 1971. This is her diary.. 1971-1980.
1. The Introduction, and an Author Note

Life Through My Eyes: The Diary and Memories of Gabrielle Georges

_Introduction_

_Hello. I am Gabrielle Georges. And this is my recollection of my life... well most of it anyhow, of my most important years, my Hogwarts years. Also, the tragic events that took place afterward. This is my past, through my own eyes, my diary. Just to clear a few things: this starts the first day I board the Hogwarts Express. It ends the day that my soul died... October 31st, 1980. This writing is dedicated to many people, but most of all Jonathan Culler, who inspired me to get out my old diary, add memories, and get it published. But the main dedication to this is to Lily Evans... the memory of you brings more then tears to my eyes. I hope, that even in death, wherever you go, that you are so full of life, as you were when you were alive. Well, here we go. This is Life Through My Eyes, as a girl to a woman, about the hardships of growing up in a world from the verge of war, to its peak, to its end._

(-Insert-Line-Here-)

This is a story based off the events my quiz series, ''Being Lily's Best Friend.'' I hope you like it, and the first chapter should be up in a very short while.

Just a memo to my 'White Oleander' readers: I'm having a hard time getting a flow for the story, so it is on hiatus for now. Since I have to get this story out of my mind, I hope you don't mind that I'm taking a break from WO.

See you in the first chapter,

ASCH NITE 


	2. A Letter, Shopping, and the Scarlet Trai...

Life Through My Eyes: The Diary and Memories of Gabrielle Georges

Disclaimer: I am not JRK, never will be. So obviously, I don't own anything here but a few characters here and there, Jon Gabbs, and the plot! Hogwarts, Lily, the Marauders, and the foundation that was set for this fiction are all JKR's personal property!

In-Depth Summary: Gabrielle Georges in thirty-five and is persuaded by her best friend, Jonathan Culler, to dig out her old diaries, type them up, and get them published.

We follow Gabrielle's life from the moment her 11-year old self receives her Hogwarts letter, to the moment she finds out Lily and James were murdered, Sirius was being sent to Azkaban, and Peter was killed- by Sirius. Along with watching her life unfold, we ourselves will get to experience her hardships and trials, life through her eyes. From her first boyfriend, to peer pressure, I wish to show that Hogwarts teens would go through something similar to 'Muggle' teenagers of yesterday, and today. To show the parallels, how their world and ours is the same. To show, that no matter where you go, you will always find kids that deal with every day things. Good and Bad.

Gabbs is just like every other preteen/teen/young adult girl/woman growing up. I want to show the side of Hogwarts that's just like the world we live in. Of course, we don't have cool jinxes to hex our enemies with...

(Sorry if that blabbed on about the same thing, all four small paragraphs!)

Entry One 

**July 22nd, 1971**

_Dear Diary,_

_Hello! I'm Gabrielle Georges and you are my diary! I'm eleven years old, and have been since April, but I didn't receive my letter until today! Oh, I'm sorry! How silly of me... you're a muggle diary that wouldn't possibly know of my world! The Wizarding world is a wonderful place! It's where people fly on broomsticks; curse the hell out of their enemies; eat vomit-flavored jellybeans; and catch the snitch! _

_But first, let me tell you my story of how I ended up in Jolly Old England!_

_I was born in the US, but my Mum abandoned me, and left me at 'Aimi's Magical Orphan House' in Salem Massachusetts. For nine years I stayed there and attended 'Salem's Primary School for Witches.' Then, a family, the Morgansons, came and adopted me. That was three years ago. Sadly, I've never known who my birth mother was, only that she gave me her maiden name as my last. So, anyhow for the past three years I've been living with my adoptive mother, Hayden Morganson, her husband; Karl Morganson and of course, their kids, Corry, Delphia, Omega, and Tizzy. They're great, really! _

Oh yeah, HOGWARTS! Hogwarts is the best and only Wizarding School in England, and they say it's the finest ever. But of course, I know better. The Salem Institute for Girls is the best. I went to their primary school, as I mentioned before, and they prep you for any school. So I already know half of what I'll be learning in September! Ha! Delphia and Omega already go to Hogwarts, and Tizzy is my age so she'll be starting this year too. They told me about the houses, and I want to be in Ravenclaw. Oh, for the love of bran-oatmeal muffins! Tizzy wants to talk to me, talk to you later!

_Yours till the stop sign stops,_

_Gabbrielle Isabel Georges _

Gabrielle Georges put down her new diary to look at her adoptive sister, Tizzy. Tizzy was short for Tisiphone who was one of the three furies from Greek legend. As if her name origin mattered, really. "For the love of bananas, Tizzy! What do you want?" Gabby asked, quite frustrated with her sister. "Stop staying that phrase, Gabby!" Tizzy scolded, her face sour. "You have got to stop using those silly things you say!" "What silly things?" Gabbs inquired, her head cocked slightly to the side. "Like 'oh for the love of bananas!' Or like, 'holy tube socks!' Sometimes you even say stuff like 'what in the name of David Cassidy are you talking about?" She screeched, and this caused Gabby to crack up laughing. "Your as funny as a green lima bean when you scream, Tiz!" 

"That! Those silly sayings!" Tizzy yelled, and left off in a huff. Gabby just stared at her back, laughing her head off to high heaven.

(Entry Two)

**August 27th 1971**

_Salutations Diary! _

_Today we're going off to Diagon Alley! I can't wait for the life of me! Hayden said we'd be going by Floo Powder! Flooing is like, the best invention since doorbell, and those are pretty cool. You step into the fire, throw down the powder, and scream the name of the place you want to visit. Then you can like see, all the fireplaces and it makes you dizzy enough to throw chunks! Fun, Fun, Fun, Fun, Fun! With a bunch of capital letters! _

In three days it's off to Hogwarts I go! Can you bloody believe it? Ohmigod! I just used an English expression... I'll have to brief my brain on the importance of not doing that. I can't just start talking like a crazy young redcoat! A redcoat who marches around all stuffy-like! I think I'd go insaaanee..!

Oh-oh! Hayden just called, said it was time to have a go in the fireplace! Catch ya later, Alligator! (Diary says: In a while, Crocodile!)

Yours till the picture frames!

-GIG

Hurriedly, Gabrielle stuffed her diary in her sock drawer and ran down the steps, her feet thudding.

"Gabby has arrived!" she shouted as she reached the living room to see everyone gathered around the fireplace. She was giddy with happiness, for she was about to floo! Gabby loved to floo, the speed, the dizziness; it all captivated her in some strange way.

"Who wants to go first? Gabrielle?" Karl asked, as his gaze flickered to the new, hyper addition to his family. Gabrielle's parents had obviously been French, not only by that he had known her mother, but Gabrielle's name was quite the obvious hint.

Gabrielle Isabel Georges had her mother's pale complexion and icy blue eyes, but she had her father's pitch-black locks that fell right below her shoulders. She was unusually tall for an eleven year old, and was nearly two inches taller then his own Tisiphone.

"Did you even half to ask?" she grinned as she grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stepped inside the fireplace. "DIAGON ALLEY!" she screamed, and watched the blur of fireplaces and then suddenly – CRASH! She landed with an 'oof' in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron. She looked up to see Tom, the innkeeper.

"Hello, I'm Gabby. Chipper to meet you, guy." She said, unsure of what to call him. She didn't have much time to contemplate on that thought, because she found herself squashed by Omega. "Aurgh! Omega you big baboon! For the sake of my mortal soul, get off me!"

"Sorry bout' that mate. Didn't know you were bloody sitting in the fireplace!" he said, his voice gruff as he got off her, and moved them both out o the way before Delpha came through.

"Oi! Omega let go of the poor girl! Your gonna squeeze the bleatin' life outta her!" Delpha chided and dusted herself off. "Come on, Gig. Lets get a goin'. I'll take you shopping. We'll have a right good time." With that, Delpha and Gabby, or 'Gig' as she called her, walked off.

(Entry Three)

**September 1st, 1971**

Woot!

Heigh Ho, Heigh ho, tis' off to Hogwarts I go! Duh duh duh, dut duh dut duh! Heigh ho, heigh ho, heigh ho heigh ho!

I have boarded the gigantic scarlet train titled the 'Hogwarts Express.' I've already met two great dudes, well, one girl one dude. Jonathan Culler and Lily Evans. Lily is a red head with a temper to match, and these smashing green eyes. (Uh-oh! Another brit phrase!) She's cool. Punk (ish) like me! Did I mention I'm punk? SEX PISTOLS ROCK TUBE SOCKS! Jon's a great guy, brown hair, brown eyes, wicked sweet sense of humor, basic great guy friend. I think I'll be having a rocking old time at Hogwarts! See you on the flip side!

Yours till the paper clips,

-GIG

"What in the name of David Cassidy are you doing, Jon?" Gabbs asked her new friend, giving him a strange look. He was like, drooling over his Morgana frog card. Gross with a capital G.

"What? She's bloody beautiful!" Jon protested, and Lily and Gabbs broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Considering she like, was evil, no matter how much fun that must be, she lives in Avalon tending Arthur until his country once again needs him most." Gabby joked.

"Are we supposed to call you Gabbs, Gabby, Gabrielle, or something else?" Lily questioned.

"I suppose it doesn't particularly matter. But my adoptive sister, Philadelphia or 'Delpha' calls me Gig. Because that's what my initials spell out, Gabbrielle Isabel Georges." She said, but pronounced it in its proper French way. (GA-bree-eLLe E-za-bel Zhorze)

"Yeah, that's cool. I'm Jon, Lily is Lils, and Gabbrielle is Gig!" Jon proclared and put his hand out, like to shake hands or something. After he did this, Gabby followed and then Lily.

"Friends Forever?" Gabby asked, even though they had just met.

"Friends!" Jon agreed.

"Forever!" Lily shouted and thy all laughed, giddy with excitement.


End file.
